O Entertainment
Background: O Entertainment is a production company founded by Steve Oedekerk in 1990. O Entertainment produced the Thumbs! series (Thumb Wars, Bat-Thumb, Thumbtanic, etc.), Santa vs. the Snowman 3-D, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Vegas King and Back at the Barnyard among other shows and movies. 1st Logo (January 1, 1996-August 31, 1997) Nicknames: "Talking O", "Ha-ha, Oedekerk!" and "The Big O" Logo: On a black background, a light yellow "O", with "ENTERTAINMENT" also in light yellow below it. The "O" then rotates, turning into a lip shape, and says "Ha-ha, Oedekerk!" (provided by Oedekerk himself). FX/SFX: The "O" talking. Music/Sounds: A somewhat relaxing 2-note 80s style synth theme and the "O"'s dialogue. Availability: Extinct. It only appeared on the one-off NBC special The O Show (a.k.a. steve.oedekerk.com), and the 1997 ABC special Santa vs. the Snowman. Scare Factor: None to low. The "O" talking may creep some out, but the music is peaceful. 2nd Logo (September 1, 1997-September 28, 2006) Nicknames: "The Purple O", "Still O", "The Big O II" Logo: On a white background, a purple "O" is on the center, which is surrounded by "entertainment" underneath. Variants: Sometimes the background is black, the logo is on a white oval, or the logo is smaller. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Nothing. Availability: Seen on movies like Barnyard,'' Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'','' and Santa vs. the Snowman 3-D''. Scare Factor: None. That scare factor doesn't scare me a little. 3rd Logo (February 2, 1998-May 2007) Nicknames: "The Purple O II", "The Falling O", "CGI O", "Oh!", "O!", "Jell-O" & "The Big O III" Logo: On a black background, a giant, gelatinous purple "O" fall to the center of the screen. As it jiggles, "Entertainment" fades in below it. Variant: Sometimes, "WWW.OEDEKERK.COM" appears below the logo. FX/SFX: The "O" falling and "Entertainment" appearing. Nice CGI. Music/Sounds: A low-pitched voice says "O!", with either a dreamy synth tune or, on Thumb Wars, the closing theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Jimmy Neutron pilot "Runaway Rocketboy", both the "O!" voiceover and the synth theme sound different--the tune is a lot more dreamy and the voice is extended more than usual. Availability: Seen on all episodes of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Vegas King, etc. It also appeared on said show's "Runaway Rocketboy" pilot. It also appeared on the Thumbs! series, such as Thumb Wars, and split-screen airings of Back at the Barnyard when it premiered up to the episode "The Barnyard Games". It currently appears on Nicktoons reruns of Back at the Barnyard, where it appears in the bottom left corner of the screen, like the credits, in place of the Omation Animation Studio logo. Scare Factor: None to low. The dark logo and sudden voice might scare a few children, but it's harmless. 4th Logo (1999-2002) Nicknames: "Silent O", "20's O" and "The Big O IV" Logo: In black and white, a thumb depicted as a human is sitting on a chair while winding a camera with stacks of film reels next to it in a front of a black background. As he does, the camera projects to reveal the O Entertainment logo (the same one as the first) while it pans briefly. FX/SFX: The thumb winding the camera, the panning, and the logo appearing. Music/Sounds: A piano piece inspired by the music of silent cinema which this logo parodies as well as the sound the camera makes when being winded. Availability: Seen at the beginning of the Thumbs! series excluding Thumb Wars. Scare Factor: None. It's too hilarious to be scary. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Closing Logos Category:Intro Logos Category:1998 Logos Category:Defunct Logos in 2013 Category:Debut Logos in 1996 Category:Logos